Así Fue
by Say-Erizabesu
Summary: Sasori se ha ido para siempre...Deidara llega a donde está él, para llorar desconsoladamente su muerte...¿Qué hará el rubio al no tener nada en el mundo? ¿Qué hará si la persona que más amó se ha ido para nunca volver? DeiSaso.


_Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

_El poema le pertenece a Luis G. Urbina._

**DeiSaso (poetry-fic)**

**Aclaraciones:**

_Cursiva (poema)_

Normal (fic)

**-Así fue...-**

_Lo sentí; no fue una_

_separación, sino un desgarramiento;_

_quedó atónita el alma, y sin ninguna_

_luz, se durmió en la sombra el pensamiento._

Miré su cuerpo inerte, con el corazón atravesado por dos katanas, tendido, boca abajo, entre un mar de marionetas.

Sentí cómo mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos y que algo me desgarraba el alma.

Mis ojos azules se nublaron por el millón de lágrimas que estaban por salir.

No pude evitar estallar en llanto y caer de rodillas junto a él.

_Así fue; como un gran golpe de viento_

_en la serenidad del aire. Ufano,_

_en la noche tremenda,_

_llevaba yo en la mano_

_una antorcha con qué alumbrar la senda,_

_y que de pronto se apagó: la oscura_

_asechanza del mal y del destino,_

_extinguió así la llama y mi locura._

Estuve llorando a su lado por horas. Sentía mis ojos hinchados. Las lágrimas ya no me salían. Estaba seco. Sin embargo, seguía llorando por dentro, porque me habían arrebatado a la persona que más había amado en toda mi vida y la única que me había correspondido.

Recuerdo que hace tan solo unos meses habíamos comenzado una relación que iba más allá de la de maestro-aprendiz. Éramos amantes. Todos en el Akatsuki lo sabían. Cada noche estaba llena de pasión. Nos demostrábamos nuestro amor hasta el amanecer.

Pero, ahora, me siento tan vacío, sin ganas de seguir viviendo; deseo morir con todas mis fuerzas. Él era el único que le daba sentido a mi vida. Sin él, no tengo por qué vivir. Quiero estar a su lado. Pero no tengo el valor para quitarme la vida. Además, ya estoy muerto. Soy un muerto en vida.

Me levanto de allí, luego de despedirme de él, dándole un beso en los labios. El último que le daría. Caminé hasta que ya no pude más.

_Ví un árbol a la orilla del camino_

_y me senté a llorar mi desventura._

_Así fue, caminante_

_que me contemplas con mirada absorta_

_y curioso semblante._

Me senté al pie de un árbol, sintiendo cómo nuevas lágrimas se agolpaban en mis hinchados ojos azules, para después salir precipitadamente y recorrer mi rostro, sucio por las batallas, perdiéndose en mi cuello.

Veo, a lo lejos, a Tobi, el subordinado de Zetsu. Me mira, curioso por saber qué fue lo que me pasó.

Algo me llama la atención. ¿Qué es és? Ah. Es mi brazo. En cualquier otro momento, hubiera saltado, gritándole que lo soltara. Pero hoy no me encuentro con ganas ni de respirar.

Se acerca a mí.

_Yo estoy cansado, sigue tú adelante;_

_mi pena es muy vulgar y no te importa._

_Amé, sufrí, gocé, sentí el divino_

_soplo de la ilusión y la locura,_

_tuve una antorcha, y la apagó el destino,_

_y me senté a llorar mi desventura_

_a la sombra de un árbol del camino._

-Deidara-senpai.-me dice, en voz baja.

-Vete, Tobi, hum.-le pido, aún llorando.

-Pero...Encontré tu brazo.-insistie.

-No importa. Vete con Zetsu. Ya luego los alcanzaré, hum.-le ordeno.

-Está bien.-él se va, dejándome sólo, con ganas de morir y quedarme a su lado, por toda la eternidad.

-Sasori...pronto estaremos juntos.-le hago una promesa, mientras el viento eleva mis palabras y se las lleva, para que sólo él la escuche.

**000000...00000000...**

Me encuentro, ahora, al borde de un acantilado, dejando que el viento mueva mis cabellos rubios.

La oscuridad de la noche invade el lugar.

Cierro mis ojos y aspiro aquél viento mortecino, el cual inunda mis pulmones, antes de dejarlo escapar.

-¡Sasori no Danna...te amo!-gritó, con todas mis fuerzas, antes de dejarme caer, hacia una muerte, bastante dolorosa, pero rápida, tal vez.

Sólo espero que él me esté esperando, para estar juntos por toda la eternidad, como él siempre quiso.

**Fin**

* * *

Konnichiwa!

Éste fue un one-shot inspirado en un poema que hallé en un libro viejo que me encontré en mi casa...Espero que les haya gustado. El final no se me ocurrió cuando lo escribí en el cuaderno. Pero, al pasarlo a la computadora, me llegó inspiración y lo escribí.

Bueno, Sayonara!


End file.
